


Hansol's Toys and It's Protectors

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta really likes Hansol and wants to be intimate, but there’s a problem. Hansol’s baby brothers Jaemin and Jisung won’t let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hansol's Toys and It's Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> just because I ship Yusol so much ^^ and let's face it baby Jisung and Jaemin are just too adorable to pass up.

                Do you ever get that feeling when you look at someone and just go ‘god he/she is just so fucking gorgeous’? You stare at them for hours and never get bored. Their voices sound like the sweetest, warmest thing ever created and their touch sets every nerve on fire. You daydream about waking up in their arms, smelling their shampoo as you cuddle and your heart skips a few beats every time you get a message from them?

                Yuta feels the same way with Hansol. The Japanese has been dating the Busan college student for a few months now and he has never been happier. It was like his heart was just bursting with rainbows and colours and all he wants to do is just jump, swing, fly and shout to everyone he knows “I LOVE JI HANSOL!!!!!!!!!!”

                Except instead of _everyone he knows_ he does it mostly to his roommates Taeyong and Johnny and they always stuff him in the closet.

                No wonder they don’t get laid.

                Yuta was waiting for Hansol outside his business class when he saw his friend Ten bounce up to him. “Waiting for Lover Boy as usual?”

                “So what if I am? What happened to basketball practice?”

                “It was cancelled. Coach Kris Wu had something better to do.”

                “Like ‘playing horsey’ with Professor Huang from the Sociology department?”

                “How did you know that?”

                “Jaehyun told me.”

                “Oh my god.” The Thai student rolled his eyes. “That boy just cannot keep a secret. No wonder Doyoung refuses to sleep with him. If he could he would broadcast his sex life on a Goodyear blimp.”

                “As if Doyoung can actually refuse him. He’ll come around eventually.” Yuta laughed.

                “And what about you? Have you and Hansol gotten intimate?” Ten teased, pushing his friend by the shoulder, watching Yuta’s cheeks reddened.

                “Not yet, but we’re getting there. I just don’t wanna rush it you know.”

                “I understand but how can you resist yourself around him? He’s tall and muscular.”

                “I know.”

                “Face carved by gods.”

                “I know.”

                “And I have seen him dance with Taeyong. Oh god the way he moves across the floor. Those hips and that smile.”

                “I KNOW.” Yuta glared at Ten. “Stop fantasising about my boyfriend. That’s my job.”

                “I’m sorry. You know I was just teasing you.” Ten smiled his usual million-dollar smile and gave Yuta a hug. “I think I see Lover Boy coming. I’ll see you soon.”

                “Bye Ten.” Yuta waved and smiled at Hansol. The tall blonde pulled Yuta over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Were you waiting for me long?”

                “Nope not at all.”

                “Good because I have something to ask of you.”

                “What is it?”

                “My mum has a dental appointment today so she asked me to babysit my brothers for a couple of hours today. Would you like to come with me? You haven’t met my brothers yet.”

                “That’s right,” Yuta had met Mr. and Mrs. Ji a few weeks ago during a college event but he has never met Hansol’s two younger brothers before. His parents really like him so surely this should be no problem. “Sure, I’ll come with you.”

                Yuta didn’t know what to expect when he arrived at Hansol’s house. This was the first time he had seen his boyfriend’s home and it was beautiful. It had a spacious backyard and three floors. When they entered the house, they immediately heard the pitter-patter of feet coming from the floors above and rushing down to knock Hansol down.

                “Hansol hyung!!!!!!!!!!” two boys, one smaller than the other ran down and straight into Hansol’s embrace.

                “Hey guys!!” Hansol gave each of them a peck on the cheek. “Guys I want you to meet my boyfriend Yuta. Yuta, this is Jisung and this is Jaemin.”

                “Hello!” Jisung smiled, his eyes disappearing and those adorable dimples that Yuta couldn’t resist. Jaemin, the elder one was slightly taller and he had a big smile, very similar to Hansol. Both boys were probably no older than 10 and 9 years old. Yuta could have died then and there. These two were so adorable!

                “Hello there it’s very nice to meet you!”

                “Boys, I want you to stay here while I go make lunch for everyone okay?”

                “Okay hyung!” Jaemin and Jisung gave their eldest brother a thumbs up while they dragged Yuta away into the living room.

“Where are you from?” Jisung asked as they climbed onto the couch sitting next to Yuta.

                “I’m from Japan.”

                “How long have you been dating our brother?” Jaemin asked.

                “A couple of months now.”

                “You really like him?”

                “Of course I do, and I really like you guys too.”

                “Awww thank you.” Jaemin cooed. He looked up and around before jumping off the couch and closing the living room door shut. Yuta was confused at what was going on when the 10-year-old locked the door and jumped back on the couch, almost landing on Yuta and said, in the most threatening way possible, “Stay away from Hansol.”

                “Wait what?” Yuta’s eyes bulged wide (and they were pretty wide to begin with). “What is this all about?”

                “We know what you want. You just want Hansol’s toys and after you’re done playing with it you’ll throw him away.” Jisung crossed his arms, glaring at the 21-year-old.

                “Wh…what toys?”

                “You know! Hansol’s toys! Mama always said that was what people want to date Hansol for.”

                “Th…this is ridiculous!” Not only because he wasn’t sure what _toys_ they were referring to, but also because he can’t believe the boys didn’t like him. “I really like Hansol! I’m not in it just for the toys…”

                “SO YOU ARE GOING AFTER HIS TOYS!!!!!” Both boys pointed their fingers at him accusingly. “I’m telling Hansol hyung!” Jisung bolted towards the door and Yuta tried to catch the boy but he instantly tripped and fell flat on his face. He looked up to see Jaemin pulling faces at him and running after the youngest one. By the time Yuta got back on his feet, he saw Hansol carrying Jisung in his arms as he pointed his tiny finger at Yuta accusingly.

                “Hansol, listen to me…”

                “He only wants your toys Hansol hyung!” Jisung said. “He’s a bad man!”

                “Yeah and he almost made me fall!”

                “Me?!?!?! I made you fall?!?! Excuse me you little…” Yuta was about to attack the brat sitting there jeering at him when he felt a strong arm pull him back.

                “Now stop it this instant!” he set Jisung down and the youngest whined. “Lunch is ready now so go and eat.” The two boys scurried off into the living room, but not before making another face at Yuta. The Japanese boy was this close to picking them up and slapping their bottoms.

                “Yuta did you really trip my brother?”

                “What?! No of course not! I would never hurt a child, much less your brother!”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Of course!”

                “Then what is this about wanting my toys?”

                “Your…oh.” Yuta’s face blushed deep red. “Your Naruto collection sounds cool.”

                “Are you sure that’s what you’re going after?” the taller boy stepped closer to Yuta, faces so close they could touch. Yuta could not stop staring at Hansol’s beautiful plump lips and the way his voice just dropped ten octaves lower. God it was such a turn on.

                “I….uhm…”

                “HANSOL HYUNG!!!!!!!!!”

                “Coming!” Hansol turned around and ran back to the call of his brothers, leaving Yuta standing there, red faced and gobsmacked, as if he had been left naked in the cold. He left for the bathroom and had to resist the urge to bury his head under water in the sink.

                He didn’t think that after 4 months of dating the only thing obstructing their relationship was two pint-sized brats who sleep with their night lights on.

*********************

                “Holy fuck they said that?”

                “Yeah.” Yuta sighed, stirring his coffee over and over again. His head felt heavy and his eyes were red, as if he had been crying all night. “Why is it every time I find love there always has to be something wrong? There always has to be something.”

                “I think it’s pretty cute though.” Jaehyun rubbed Yuta’s back comfortingly. “They were just looking out for their brother. Maybe Hansol has been in some pretty bad relationships so they just feel more protective of him.”

                “I don’t know. What if I can’t get them to like me? That’s going to ruin things for me and Hansol.”

                “Come on Yuta, you’re warm and friendly. Everybody likes you.” Taeyong said. “Just be nice to them and everything will be okay.”

                “I should have figured out something was up when he said his parents approved of us.” Yuta shook his head and his roommates laughed. “It was just too good to be true.”

                “Stop acting like your relationship has gone down the drain okay? You’re hanging out with him again at his place and if you bring this sour disposition over there then your relationship is really going down the drain.” Jaehyun sighed.

                “You are right guys. Thanks. Where would I be without you?”

                “Lying naked on the streets.” Taeyong mused.

                “Still in Osaka getting cursed at by your aunt.” Jaehyun laughed.

                “Having no life.”

                “Probably in a dark deep pit…”

                “Shut up. This is why Doyoung and Ten refused to sleep with you guys.” Yuta got up and rolled his eyes.

                “At least the only thing standing between us and a good time is silence. For you it’s a bunch of pre-teen kids.”

                Yuta flipped them off with both hands.

                That afternoon he went straight to Hansol’s place. Jaemin and Jisung were playing video games together so nobody bothered him. He went into Hansol’s room and tried to study with him.

                “What’s wrong? You look disturbed.” Hansol asked.

                “I do?”

                “Yeah. Is something on your mind?”

                “No.” Yuta lied, trying to focus on his homework, but he felt the bed edge over as Hansol came closer to him.

                “Is this about yesterday?”

                “No.” he lied again.

                “You’re a bad liar you know?” Hansol laughed. “I’m sorry if I was rough on you yesterday.”

                “No it’s okay.” Yuta sighed. “You’re very protective of them and I understand that.”

                “Are you worried they won’t like you?”

                “Maybe.” Yuta closed his book and laid down. “I just want to make a good impression, and I don’t think they like me.”

                “They are always a little cautious around strangers.”

                “They told me to stay away from you.”

                “Oh come on.”

                “I’m serious!” Yuta sat up. “Jaemin told me to stay away from you. He said I was only after your toys.” Yuta did the air hook and shrugged his shoulders. “I mean no offense but your Naruto collection isn’t nearly as impressive as mine.”

                Hansol laughed hard at that one. “I guess they must have seen all my failed relationships.”

                “Failed relationships?”

                “Yuta,” he took Yuta’s hand in his. “All the guys and girls I dated before didn’t last long. They were always after something. Once we started getting intimate, they dropped me like hot coal.”

                “Hansol…”

                “I really like you Yuta.” Hansol smiled, reaching out to cradle Yuta’s beautiful face in his hands. “I really don’t want this to fail.”

                “I like you too Hansol.” Then he felt something warm on his lips. He closed his eyes and melted into Hansol’s embrace. He loved how their arms fit together just perfectly, how his lips knew his and how he just felt so safe in Hansol’s arms.

                The kiss was warm, but now the heat is going up. Tongues started clashing, arms gripping tighter and hands started wandering. Yuta let out a soft moan when Hansol gripped his ass and pulled him closer. He was putty in his hands. The heat was too much and all Yuta could think was more more _more_ …

                Suddenly the bed started creaking and moving. Yuta smirked internally. He didn’t know Hansol was this _wild._

                Then he felt a foot on his face and he fell off the bed and down onto the floor. He looked up and he could feel his blood boil. _The little brats._

“Hansol hyung come play with us!”

                “Jaemin and Jisung what did I tell you about coming into my room without knocking?!”

                “Your door was open! We thought you could hear us!”

                “Boys will you please…” Hansol chased them off his bed.

                “Come play Dragon Ball with us please?” it shouldn’t even be a question because the two boys dragged Hansol out of the room and left Yuta lying on the floor, face hot, palms sweaty and pants tight.

                Yuta climbed back on Hansol’s bed and grabbed the pillow, screaming into it.

******************

                Hansol’s brothers were doing a very good job. Yuta has been over to Hansol’s place every day for two weeks and every minute they had alone together was ruined by the boys. It was either “Hansol hyung come play with us” or “Hansol hyung teach us how to do this” or “Hansol hyung help us.” It doesn’t matter which one as long as Yuta either ends up alone or frustrated, and it was usually both. He was sure Jaemin and Jisung hated him.

                One night Yuta came over to keep Hansol company while his parents were out of town. Jaemin answered the door, and then had the audacity to slam it back in his face!

                “That little piece of…” Yuta was about to call Hansol when the door reopened, revealing Hansol in a _very_ thin wifebeater (showing off his muscles and tanned chest) and a pouting Jaemin.

                “I’m sorry Yuta. Jaemin will never do that again.” He glared at the child, who was pouting and rubbing his eyes.

                “It’s okay. He probably didn’t mean to. The door just closed by itself.” Yuta joked, entering the house. Jaemin shrugged off Hansol’s hand and went to his corner in the living room, where Jisung was sitting there.

                “Do you mind waiting with them for a bit while I took a shower?” Hansol asked.

                “Nope, not at all.” Yuta gave Hansol a quick peck as the taller man raced upstairs. He sighed heavily, eyeing the two boys in the corner who refused to even look at him. He just sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone to play some games.

                A few minutes later, he felt the couch dip under some weight again. He pocketed his phone immediately because the last time Jisung snatched his phone away and threw it outside the window. He could see Jaemin and Jisung still glaring at him. “What?” he asked.

                “Why are you still here?” Jaemin asked.

                “Your brother wants me here.”

                “But we don’t want YOU.” Jisung said. This 9-year-old boy could be really rude if he wanted to. Yuta got up on his feet and growled.

                “Okay that is it! I have had it! For the past two weeks you two have been making me miserable and in so much pain. You don’t look at me, you don’t call me, you kept trying to make me look bad in front of Hansol, now what exactly is the problem? Why are you trying to get rid of me?!”

                “Because you’re going to break Hansol’s heart!” Jisung said.

                “No I’m not! How do you know that?”

                “Because all Hansol ever got from dates is a broken heart. Mummy always said he falls in love with the wrong person.”

                “Hansol is in love with me?” Yuta’s jaw dropped. Hansol had always said he liked Yuta and was fond of him, but Hansol was actually _in love_ with him? That was a serious step.

                “Duh.” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “It’s so obvious.”

                “Has it ever occurred to you that your parents actually like me?” Yuta said. “Your mummy and daddy likes me! I would never do anything to hurt Hansol.”

                “Why do you like him so much?” Jisung asked this time.

                “Because…” Yuta’s head was scrambled with a million thoughts as he tried to form coherent sentences. No one had ever asked this question before. “Because he’s sweet and romantic. He has such a kind soul and he’s always ready to help someone. When I came to Korea I was lost and confused. He helped me feel comfortable here and introduced me to his friends.”

                “Yeah, Hansol hyung is nice.” Jaemin nodded.

                “And even though you boys are little brats he still loves you and takes such good care of you. He’s so patient and gentle, he wouldn’t even kill a spider!”

                “Yeah.” Jisung agreed.

                “I just think he’s the nicest, most lovable person I have ever met and I love him so much. How could I ever hurt him? He’s done so much for me and all I’m doing is complaining about his brothers.” Yuta fell down to the floor and buried his head in his hands, feeling so ashamed. “God I am so pathetic.”

                “No you’re not.”

                “Hansol hyung.” Yuta lifted his head and turned around to see Hansol standing behind him. He pulled Yuta up to his feet and held his hands. He was all cleaned up and smelled of lavender and it made Yuta really really _really_ want to kiss him.

                “My brothers have been making you suffer haven’t they?”          

                “No, they just…”

                “Hyung we’re sorry.” Jaemin pulled Jisung off the couch and went to them. “We didn’t mean to be rude. We just didn’t want Yuta to hurt you.”

                “Oh my boys,” Hansol bent down to give his two baby brothers a hug. “Thank you for looking out for me but I’ll be okay. Yuta won’t hurt me. He promised, didn’t he?”

                “Yeah.”

                “You should apologize to Yuta.” He said, looking up at Yuta. “Jaemin?”

                “I’m sorry Yuta hyung.”

                “Jisung?”

                “I’m sorry too. Are you mad at us?”

                “A little, but I’ll be okay soon.”

                “You two should learn to be friends with Yuta. I think he’ll stick around for a long time.” Hansol smiled at Yuta warmly and Yuta could just combust from the fireworks that were setting alight in his heart. Hansol pulled Yuta closer and kissed him, his warm lips setting the same fire as his arms wrapped around Yuta’s waist.

                “Ewwwwwww!” he heard the two children groaned and they ran away from the living room. Hansol chuckled into Yuta’s shoulder. “If that was all it took to get rid of them I should have done that ages ago.”

                “I’m sorry I caused such a ruckus with your brothers.” Yuta apologized, feeling bad for the two of them.

                “It’s not your fault. They were just worried about me.”

                “I promise not to hurt you.”

                “I know. I heard it when you told them you love me.”

                “Well… you told them you love me too!” Yuta slapped Hansol’s chest lightly, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

                “I do. I love you Yuta.”

                “I love you too Hansol.”

                That night after dinner, when Hansol and Yuta put Jaemin and Jisung to bed, Hansol gripped Yuta and wrapped his legs around his waist, carrying him into his room. Lips were everywhere and hands were ripping off everything. Finally, Yuta got a chance to _play_ with Hansol’s toys and they were every bit as magical as he had hoped.

                Simply because, it was Hansol.

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it is!


End file.
